


On Broken Wings

by RC2012



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC2012/pseuds/RC2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being banished for five years seems bearable when there’s someone by your side. Who ever knew that it could be possible because of a broken wing? Pterano X OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic  
Prologue  
The rain was pouring hard outside Pterano’s cave.  
He lay there on the floor in his own bed of straw.  
He had found the cave several hours after he was banished from the Great Valley.  
For five whole cold seasons.  
Pterano didn’t know how he was going to make it through that time, all by himself.  
He hadn’t seen Rinkus and Sierra since they had betrayed him back at Threehorn Peak. And he didn’t want to see them again anytime soon.  
Pterano tried very hard to fall asleep, but found that he couldn’t.  
It wasn’t the rain keeping him awake.  
One thought was running through his mind constantly.  
What was it about?  
Petrie, his young flyer nephew.  
Pterano opened his eyes.  
A sad and guilty expression appeared on his face.  
He regretted his past actions that led up to this. Especially using his nephew to get information about where the stone of cold fire had landed out of Littlefoot.  
Pterano looked out into the dark, grey sky.  
Thinking about Petrie.  
He reached out a hand towards the sky.  
“I am so sorry, Petrie. For all that I’ve done. But I promise. Someday, when my time of exile has expired and I can return to the Great Valley, I will make up for all that I’ve done and earn the forgiveness of many. And you, Petrie. I hope that someday, I can earn your forgiveness as well. And, hopefully, your love back.”  
Pterano’s hand fell down and he stared out into the rain.  
He rested his head down again and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.  
Some time passed and the rain continued to pour. Harder.  
The wind could even be heard to be increasing more.  
Pterano’s exile came back into his mind.  
Five cold seasons.  
How was he going to get through that time alone?  
Just as he was thinking about that, he heard the sound of flying.  
Pterano opened his eyes and lifted up his head.  
He could see a female flyer trying to fly through the rain and wind. But she was having difficulty making her way through it all.  
The rain poured down hard on her and the wind blew fiercely at her.  
The wind got stronger and stronger until, it became so strong that it blew the female flyer into the side of the cliff.  
Pterano watched with horror as the flyer fell down from the cliff face she was rammed against and onto a ledge.  
A small part of the cliff face then broke off and landed on the flyer’s right wing.  
She cried out in pain and she then lost consciousness from the pain.  
“Oh goodness!” Pterano cried.  
The whole thing had happened so fast.  
Without thinking much of it, Pterano left the safety of his nest and flew over to the ledge that the other flyer had landed on.  
“Don’t worry; I’m going to get you out of here.” Pterano said.  
He gripped the piece of rock and lifted it up off of her wing.  
He threw it down to the ground below.  
He looked down at the female flyer.  
She was conscious again, but barely.  
She grunted.  
“Ma’am? Ma’am?”  
She looked up.  
Seeing a brown pteradon with a light grown belly and yellow around his neck.  
She smiled, thinking that he was very handsome looking.  
And when he spoke, she thought that his voice sounded beautiful.  
“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’ll get you out of the rain.”  
Pterano gently picked her up and carried her back to his cave on his back.  
Her left arm clung around the male flyer’s neck.  
She did as much as she could to stay awake.  
Pterano flew back into his cave and set the female flyer gently down on his bed of straw.  
Pterano looked at her right wing, believing that it most likely broken.  
He got done on one knee and spoke gently to the female flyer.  
“Ma’am, Ma’am? How does your right wing feel? Is it broken?”   
The female flyer looked up at Pterano.  
Before she lost consciousness again, she uttered one thing.  
“Angel…”  
Hope you enjoyed. Please do review.  
~RC


	2. Amber

On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic  
Part 1-Banished  
Chapter 1-Amber  
The female flyer began to stir as consciousness came back to her.  
She opened her eyes for a second, closed them, and groaned.  
She tried to reach up her right hand to rub her forehead, but for some odd reason; she couldn’t.  
She opened her eyes, looked at her right hand, and gasped.  
She saw that her right wing was in a sling.  
“What the…?”  
But then she heard a voice.  
And she recognized that voice.  
“Hello, my dear.”  
The female flyer turned her head and saw Pterano sitting across from her, his back against the cave wall.  
Pterano, who had saved her last night.  
He smiled at her.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning.” The female flyer replied.  
She looked outside and saw that the sky was still grey and still raining.  
“How are you feeling?” Pterano asked, sitting with his legs crossed.  
The female flyer looked back at Pterano.  
He was a brown colored pteranodon with yellow fur around his neck and a yellow looking beak. He had a lighter shade of brown for his neck and underbelly. The inside of his wings looked like clay. And he had a bit of an extended belly, but in the female flyer’s own opinion, it was just one of the features that made him look very beautiful.  
“Aside from the broken wing, just fine. Thank you for asking,”  
“Pterano.” Pterano said introducing himself.  
“A pleasure to meet you.” He said, extending his hand towards the female flyer.  
She smiled a little and reached out her left hand to shake his.  
“Again, thank you.”  
Pterano smiled warmly back.  
“You’re very welcome, my dear.”  
The female flyer smiled, but then it disappeared.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Pterano?”  
Pterano chuckled. “Please, just call me Pterano.”  
“Right, um. Pterano, if you don’t mind me asking, how did I end up here in your nest?”  
Pterano looked a little concerned.  
“You don’t remember?”  
The female flyer slowly shook her head.  
“Last thing I remember was that a storm was going on, and I was trying to fly through it.”  
She looked at him.  
“What happened?”  
“The wind, it blew you against the cliff. You fell and…a small boulder fell onto your wing. It all happened so fast.” Pterano spoke so softly.  
The female flyer loved hearing Pterano’s voice.  
She thought that it was absolutely lovely.  
Pterano paused, but then continued.  
“So I flew out of my nest, to get the rock off of your wing, and I brought you back up here. And made a sling for your wing.”  
Then it all came back to the female flyer.  
Especially seeing and hearing Pterano.  
She looked at his face.  
“I’m,” He coughed. “Sorry about your wing.”  
The female flyer smiled.  
“It’s okay. I’m lucky to be alive, right?” She said with a chuckle.  
Pterano smiled.  
“Thanks, you must be my guardian angel.”  
Pterano blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“That’s flattering of you to say, but I’m no angel.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. I think you are.” She said with a smile.  
“Um, so what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Amber.” The female flyer said.  
Pterano smiled. “That’s a lovely name.”  
Amber blushed. “Why, thank you. It was given to me by my mother.”  
She tried to shake hands with Pterano again, only to remember that her right hand was in a sling, so she used her left hand.  
After Pterano shook with her again, he looked at the female flyer’s appearance.  
Amber was a gray-colored pteranodon with light gray for the fur around her neck and her underbelly. The inside of her wings were also gray-colored. She was also a little shorter than Pterano.  
“A lovely name for a lovely flyer.”  
Amber turned her face away and blushed some more.  
“Oh, you.”  
Then Pterano noticed something, something around the female flyer’s neck.  
It looked like a stone with the color of darkish yellow, with a white string through it and holding the stone around her neck.  
“What is that around your neck?” Pterano asked, pointing at the stone.  
Amber held it up in her left hand.  
“This?”  
Pterano nodded.  
Amber smiled.  
“This is amber, some kind of stone. My mother found it in the cave she and I lived in. She gave it to me when I was little.”  
Pterano came over to examine it.  
“When she saw the stone, she thought that it was the most beautiful kind she had ever seen. So beautiful, she decided to call it amber. She even named me after it.”  
“That’s a nice story.”  
“Thanks.”  
Amber looked down sadly.  
“It’s all I have left to remember her. She passed away a while back.”  
“I’m, so sorry.” Pterano said looking sympathetic.  
“It’s okay; she’s in a better place now.”  
Amber looked up at Pterano, who was now standing up.  
“Thank for you for saving me, Pterano.”  
“You’re very welcome, Amber.” Pterano smiled. “And you’re welcome to stay here until your wing heals. I promise that I’ll take good care of you.”  
Amber smiled.  
“Thanks, that’s very nice of you.”  
Suddenly her stomach growled.  
Amber placed her left hand on top of it.  
Pterano laughed.  
“Well, I better get us some breakfast.”  
He walked over to the entrance to the cave and spread his wings out.  
Amber sat there and smiled, admiring Pterano’s wing span.  
Pterano ran out of the cave and up into the air.  
The cave was a part of a cliff side facing the ocean.  
An ideal place to hunt fish.  
It was one of the reasons why Pterano had picked the spot to live.  
Pterano was gone for only a few moments.  
He came back with two big fish.  
He was dripping wet.  
Amber looked away and blushed.  
The sight of Pterano wet was a little overwhelming.  
Amber thought that Pterano looked even more attractive when he was wet.  
He flashed her a smile.  
“Breakfast is served.”  
He handed her a fish and sat back down.  
His back against the cave wall again.  
He started eating his fish.  
Amber did the same.  
She brought her beak up to it and took a bite.  
Her eyes looked like they were going to pop.  
She happily chewed the piece of fish and swallowed.  
“My goodness, this is the best fish I’ve ever eaten!”  
Pterano looked at Amber and smiled.  
“I know, the fish from this area are delicious, aren’t they? One reason why I chose to live here.”  
The two resumed eating.  
After they were done, they both threw the fish skellingtons away.  
“Thank for the breakfast, Pterano.”  
“You are very welcome, my dear.” Pterano said, flashing her a charming smile.  
Amber looked away and silently giggled.  
So the two just sat there and talked a little for a bit.  
A few times Pterano left to get more fish.  
After they were full, Pterano spoke to her.  
“So, where were you heading?”  
“Nowhere in particular. I just like to fly anywhere.”  
“A bit of a roaming spirit, huh?” Pterano said raising one eye.  
Amber chuckled. “Yeah, pretty much.”  
So the two talked some more.  
Amber looked at Pterano as he was speaking to her and smiled.  
If she was going to be stuck somewhere with a broken wing, she was glad that it would be here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, first chapter done! So what do you guys think of the story so far? And Amber? And the interaction between Amber and Pterano? Please do place your response in your review. See you next time!  
> ~RC

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please do review.  
> ~RC


End file.
